This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Consumers are known to use one or multiple payment accounts to fund transactions for different types of products (e.g., goods and services, etc.), from different merchants. The transactions to the payment accounts result in transaction data, associated with authorization, settlement and/or clearing of the transactions, being compiled by, for example, the merchants and the payment networks processing the transactions. The transaction data is known to be used, in combination with various algorithms, as a basis to select and issue offers and/or coupons to consumers. For example, when a consumer purchases a product, a coupon may be issued to the consumer for a competing product, at the time of purchase or at a later time when the previously purchased product is to be replenished. Separately, consumers are known to use loyalty accounts associated with merchants to accumulate rewards or benefits for making purchases at the merchants or for generally being loyal to the merchants. Not unlike payment accounts, loyalty accounts are known to give rise to offers and/or coupons from the merchants to which the loyalty accounts belong.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.